Increasing energy demand and growing environmental concerns drive the search for renewable sources of energy to replace the fast depleting fossil fuel energy sources. Since the only way to store large amounts of energy is in the form of a chemical energy carrier, hydrogen is considered as one of the primary candidates for future energy storage. An ideal process for hydrogen production is to use water as a hydrogen source together with solar energy for conversion. Accordingly, photocatalytic water splitting (which is the light-induced conversion reaction of water to hydrogen and oxygen) has attracted attention as one of the most promising hydrogen production processes. However, efficient water splitting, using photocatalysts has been a huge challenge. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved photocatalysts for efficient water splitting for the production of hydrogen.